Her Story, Her Daughter, Her Husband
by what-if-joana
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! Prepare yourself for some married Lorelai and Luke fluff! They discuss things, they banter, they talk sweet, they lie in bed together, they share thoughts, they deal with Rory's book and they deal with one of them not wanting to read it (at first). They're going to talk about it some more with Rory.


_I'll talk about the one-shot a little in the end, because I don't want to spoil anything. But one disclaimer: There won't be any mention of any of Rory's boyfriends and I ignore the last four words. It's possible to read it anyway you want, maybe Rory's pregnant, maybe not._

* * *

Rory finished writing her book within a couple of months and handed it to Lorelai. However, Lorelai still refused to read it. She didn't get used to the idea of her story being written down. When she told Rory her decision, she could see the disappointment in her daughter's eyes, but they were both grown-ups and even though they disagreed about something they could still be best friends and the best mother-daughter-duo Stars Hollow had ever seen.

Lorelai had pushed the thoughts about the book out of her mind. She figured Rory would tell if she was able to place it with a publisher. And as soon as the book hit the stands, she'd get a detailed review form Babette and Miss Patty.

When she made her way to her bedroom and she saw Luke reading a white stash of papers, her heart skipped a beat. She recognized the manuscript instantly. She tried to ignore it and waited for him to say something, but he was concentrating on reading. She settled next to him into bed and reached for one of the magazines on her nightstand. While she was flicking through the pages and not paying much attention to the articles or pictures in it, her thoughts were running wild. Eventually, she let the magazine rest on her lap and sighed loudly. "I can't believe you're actually reading the book. Against my will."

Luke dropped the book and looked at Lorelai. "Don't be dramatic. I'm an independent person, I'm not obligated to do things your way. You wanted me to speak for myself. Not everything is set up by you."

"But we're married now. We are one." Lorelai argued.

"I still see two human-beings." Luke argued back. Both their voices sounded soft, far away from harsh. It was not a serious fight they were having.

"We have one life."

"We share our lives with each other."

"We have one opinion."

"Not with the awful things you make Paul-Anka wear. Give the dog some space."

"Luke, honey, you think I'm pretty, right?"

"Where are we heading with this conversation?" Luke sighed. He enjoyed to banter and bicker, but behind it was clearly lingering something else.

"I feel a little cheated here."

"Because I read a book? A book, which is written by _your_ daughter? A book, which portrays your story? A book, which you gave your consent to getting it published someday?"

"It _may_ get published. You can't be sure about that. She still has to pitch it and seal a deal."

"She'll manage."

"You don't know that."

"It's Rory." Luke was confident about Rory and her ability to achieve anything she wanted.

"She has failed before."

"She's made if before as well."

"You don't feel the slightest bit of guilt reading it?"

"No, why?"

"Because your one true love, your partner in life, your wife doesn't agree with it?"

"You said you'd read it when it's done. And news-flash, it's done."

"I changed my mind." She folded her arms in front of her.

"Why does it bother you when I read it? I enjoy reading Rory's stuff."

"I do too."

"Lorelai, this won't make me leave you. Even with reading this, I will still be committed to you."

She shifted uncomfortably back and forth and said, "It doesn't feel like it. You're choosing her side by reading the book."

"I'm on no one's side. I'm right in the middle. I'm reading this to understand if your reservations prove to be correct. I want to see for myself, if you're right to be as defensive about this as you are at the moment."

"You do this to mend things between Rory and me?" She unfolded her hands and smoothed them over the blanket.

"Yes. I try to get everyone's point of view."

"Will you decide after reading it whose side you're on?"

Luke repeated the words he had just spoken a moment before. "I'm on no one's side. I'm in the middle. Are you even listening to me? I can't be on anyone's side. I'm your husband; I'm Rory's stepfather. Taking sides would probably end badly for me. You two would team up against me. Two Gilmore Girls against one Luke Danes, that would be the death of me."

"You made it through almost two decades with Gilmores in your life, I think, it's safe to say you'd survive this too." She turned her head towards him.

"Does it bother you that much when I read the book?"

"No. I mean, I'd rather wish you'd not, but I'll manage if you do."

"Good. Because otherwise I'd have to read it in secret and I don't like to keep secrets from you. Besides, the bed is more comfortable than my storage room in the diner."

"And better for your back."

"Right." He smiled at her and got back to reading.

Lorelai couldn't go back to reading the magazine; she hadn't read properly in the first place. She didn't feel like watching TV either and it would probably disturb Luke reading. It was still early to go to sleep and she wasn't really tired.

Instead, she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her pictures on it. Every now and then, when Luke would chuckle or frown, Lorelai watched him with concern as he read the book in bed. Lorelai would be dying to know what he was reading then. She would hold back as long as she could, but eventually the photos on her phone weren't interesting enough and she asked him about the book.

Luke turned in her direction and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Lorelai shrugged. "What would you suggest?"

"I think you would enjoy it. She has very kind words for you. And I'm not surprised by that. She loves you, Lorelai."

"It's that good?"

Luke nodded.

"At which point of the story are you?" She settled under the blanket properly.

"You just moved into this house. There's a lot of things which I even don't know."

"So, you use the book to get all the dirty secrets about me?"

Luke laughed for a moment. "You mean about my wife? If that's a crime then take me to jail."

"You know it's unfair, I want to read a detailed book about your life too. You'll know so much more about me than I know about you. Maybe Rory's next book can be about you and your family."

"I don't think that would be as interesting as this."

"Don't sell yourself short, babe."

"Can I go back to reading? I want to know how you manage to decide where it's best to store the pop-tarts."

"That was one of the toughest decisions we ever had to make. Rory had to be able to reach them, she was quite little when we moved in. Stuart Little little."

"You were able to transport her in your pockets of your jacket?"

"Sometimes I was, I saved a lot of money when I smuggled her into the cinema like this."

"Yeah." Luke smirked and concentrated on the book again. After a few minutes, he chuckled again and Lorelai rolled onto her side to watch her husband read. That didn't go unnoticed by Luke, who didn't mind being watched. There were worse things in the world. Eventually, he stretched his left arm out to go through Lorelai's hair. He knew Lorelai was still upset about the book and he offered her some comfort with initiating body-contact. Lorelai leaned into his touch and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Luke didn't stop his caress and patted Lorelai's head absentmindedly, just like he patted Paul-Anka when watching TV. Lorelai relaxed and closed her eyes.

Right there, right then, she could let herself fall into the moment. She pushed her concerns and thoughts about the book aside, and was just in the moment, taking it all in, being married, being together. She was content. Content in her corner of the world. She got even happier when she felt her husband placing a kiss on the top of her head. However, she realized instantly that a scene of the book she refused to read must have motivated him to show her some affection. She tiled her head to meet his gaze. "What was this about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did I deserve the kiss? Except for my flawless being."

"Your flawless being, of course." Luke chuckled.

"Hey! Anything you want to complain about?"

"Nothing, but the Hello Kitty addiction could be a little less. The toilet paper I found the other day scared the hell out of me and honestly I don't want to be scared at the toilet. It should be a safe place."

"Here it comes again, the speech about the holy space of a man and his toilet."

"Don't mock me for this."

"I only react to what is happening around me."

"I spare you the speech."

"No, don't. I like the part when you explain in detail how the toilet seat is your center of the universe. It's legendary. I may or may not have played it out to Sookie a few times. Jackson is just the same. We compare notes on this."

"I'm glad you have someone you can share this with. Is she the one who came up with the Hello Kitty toilet paper?"

"It was actually Babette. She gave it to me for Christmas."

"Great gift. What did you get her?"

"Some Hello Kitty tissues. She's just as big a Hello Kitty fan as me."

"I'm not surprised. She loves cats. I have no clue how Morey deals with that though."

"Same way you deal with me. So, bucko, care to tell me why I deserved that lovely kiss on my head? At which part of the story are you right now?"

"No, that's not how we'll do this. If you know want to know what this is about you'll have to read it yourself."

"You told me before which part of the story you were."

"I changed my mind."

"That's my line." She pouted.

"Do you have it patented and liscened?"

"No."

"Well, that it's safe to say I can use it too."

"Luuuke, come on. Just a short, but detailed recap." She nudged his side. "Please."

"Not working."

"You're sure?" She talked with the voice she used talking sweet to him. She was about to do the hair-fllp, but Luke was already answering her.

"Get your own copy and read it yourself when you're oh-so-interested knowing about it. For your information, I'm on page 82."

"FYI."

"What?"

"That's how you say 'for your information' nowadays."

"Whatever."

"Luke, it's important to keep up with the modern and therefore right way to say things."

Luke rolled his eyes, but said, "I'm on page 82, FYI."

"OK, then don't tell me. I couldn't care less."

"I notice." He smiled and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Now you're just a tease."

"Go back on being stubborn about this. I will go back to reading, if you allow that."

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I get my kisses out of it."

"You'd get them anyway."

"You're not as affectionate as you may think." Lorelai said as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Can you stop talking? I really want to go back to reading."

"Can you even remember which part of the story you were at before?"

"I let my thumb rest on the paragraph I last read, so yes."

"Very clever of you. What does the last paragraph say?"

"Stop."

"What?"

"It's not working."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to get information about the book. It's cheeky."

"Sometimes I can be."

"You mean always." Luke chuckled and brought his attention back on the book.

"Only with you, Mister. You should be very proud about this."

"I am." He replied.

"Do you think you should get a trophy for keeping up with me?"

"Yes."

"A big shiny one, for which you'd have to give a speech accepting it?"

"Yeah."

"Like the Oscars for the spouses who have to deal with the most annoying wives or husbands?"

"Right."

"What do you think they'd be called?"

"Don't know."

"NPH would host them, that's for sure."

"Yeah?"

"He hosts everything. Maybe Ellen will hop in too."

"Of course."

"I'm pretty sure Tina and Amy will prepare a bit."

"Probably."

"Luke?" Lorelai lifted her head to find Luke not looking at her anymore.

"Yeah?"

"Are you reading?"

"Yes."

"How come you can still keep up with me rambling and replying, when you're actually reading?"

"When it comes to your rambling, I learned to multitask."

"Great, you've come up with a superpower."

"It doesn't work all the time."

"But right now it does."

"Kind of." Luke was still looking at the book, turning a page.

"I'll let you off the hook. Go back to reading."

"Thanks."

Lorelai still lay on Luke's shoulder. She closed her eyes and drew circles on his chest. She liked being close to him. They were in their newly wedded bliss after knowing each other for two decades, of another 12 and half years in a relationship, on-and-off. She would have never believed that a ring on a finger could change their behavior this much. They never used to snuggle as much.

The last year had shown her how tough life could get and that Luke indeed was her safe harbor. It was Luke who got her through the tough times, and not necessarily her Wonder Woman stamina and a box of Twinkies. In combination, she was best prepared. Lying in Luke's arm was one of the most comforting things she has ever experienced over the last year. She was not allowed to show any weakness around the people in her environment. Her mother was never the nursing one and with her father gone Lorelai had to be there for her. Rory was her child, so it was her duty to be there for her. Sookie was gone for most of the year and Michel just couldn't replace her best friend.

Just as Lorelai felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and she was about to snooze off, Luke chuckled and the vibrations brought Lorelai back to reality. She stirred and Luke loosened his grip on her for a moment. Lorelai readjusted her head in the crook of his neck and nuzzled the sensitive skin behind his ear. Luke tiled his head and chuckled some more. Lorelai wasn't sure whether it was her affection or what he had just read. She didn't bother asking and placed a kiss against his neck.

Luke sighed. "I'll probably regret this, but I have to-"

"Talk about it?"

"No."

"Don't get my hopes up. Really, you're the greatest tease in the world."

"You knew that before."

"Not right away. There were certain parts of your personality you kept from me all these years."

"If you stop talking, I would be finally able to tell you what I wanted to say."

"Right, spill."

"I have to read this to you."

Lorelai froze. She was irritated by this. It caught her off guard. Eventually she pushed herself away from him a little and asked, "A part of the book? Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"I'll never be able to get the words right. Rory's are just better."

"Luke-"

"Trust me." He insisted.

"I do trust you, but-"

"Not buts."

Lorelai sighed. "You still think you deserve the hubby-award?"

"That's what it's called?"

"There are still negotiations about the name."

"I better stay with the price I've already got." He looked at her admiringly.

"How can I resist now?" Lorelai suppressed a smile.

"You can't. And you wanted to know what's happening in the book anyways."

"I just wanted to know what made you laugh."

"This made me laugh a lot."

Luke bits her lip. Thinking. "I don't know. Knowing what's happening is totally different-"

"I didn't know what real coffee tasted like until the age of twelve." Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai. She was shocked, but didn't show any signs of disapproval when he continued reading. "That's when my Mom took me to a local Diner and we ordered a coffee, which still is beyond anything else I've ever had in my entire life - and I have had my share of great cappuccinos in Italy."

Luke paused again and waited for a reaction of Lorelai. She had held a breath, which she finally let out. She eventually smiled at him and said, "No one's coffee can compare to yours."

Luke smiled as well. "Twelve may sound young for most people to start drinking coffee, but it wasn't actually my first cup I had in this Diner. Coffee was in my life as long as I can remember; I had coffee before I was even born. I came to this world as a caffeine-addict. Even though my Mom encouraged my addiction, she paid attention to cut back my consumption in my childhood. Coffee was a special treat, but as soon as we discovered the world's best coffee I was allowed to have it on a regular basis."

Luke again paused after he read the whole paragraph and looked at Lorelai, whose head was resting on his chest again. Her eyes were closed and she held on to his shirt, hugging him close. She didn't feel as tense under his touch anymore. She didn't protest when he continued reading, "We'd have coffee with our breakfast, we'd have coffee with burgers, we'd have coffee with Chinese take-out or pizza, we'd have coffee during the day or at night. There was more coffee than water. We drank coffee like it was water, we still do. Maybe it was the coffee, which made us talk as fast and as much as we did. My Mom and I shared the most intense conversation over coffee, but also the silliest ones. A real Gilmore-conversation had to take place with a cup of coffee within reach."

They spent the evening reading Rory's book. Lorelai would encourage Luke to carry on and he obeyed without protest, but making sure Lorelai was still OK dealing with the words read out loud. She'd stop him at times to give him her perspective of the events displayed in the book. They talked and chit-chatted, replayed fond or not-so-fond memories together. But not once did Lorelai read a line of the book herself. All she did was listening to Luke' deep, but calm voice and his heart beating steadily in his chest. She couldn't ask for more in this moment.

* * *

"I read the book." Luke said as he sits down at the table to finally join Rory and Lorelai for dinner.

Rory looked up and watched her mother eating, concentrating on her plate. She never seemed more interested in peas than this before. "Luke, I think we shouldn't do this in front of Mom."

"No, it's fine. You can talk about it." Lorelai said.

"You're sure? I don't feel comfortable-"

"Yeah, sure. Luke is dying to tell you how he enjoyed the book. Right, hon?" Lorelai turned towards her husband.

Luke nodded in agreement. He smiled at Rory when he said, "It was terrific."

Even across Loerlai's face a small smile spread. "You see, super-proud Luke is back."

"Thanks." Rory took the compliment shyly. "But I'd prefer to not discuss it if Mom hasn't read it."

"Don't worry. I haven't read it, but I still know what happens in it. It's not like I can get spoiled. It won't be like the whole House of Cards fiasco from 2014."

"I apologized."

"And I accepted."

"You still bring it up!" Rory argued.

"I hardly ever forget." Lorelai retorted.

"Unfortunately. But honestly, how can you know what the books about when you haven't read it."

"First off, I was there."

Rory frowned.

"Secondly, I listened to the audio-book. It was so much easier than to read it myself."

"There is no audio-book." Rory pointed out.

"There isn't? How strange." Lorelai smirked at Luke.

"So, have you read it or not?" Rory asked.

"Well, in the traditional definition, I'd say I haven't read it-"

"Mom!"

"However, in a modern definition, which is more open and lets other types and variations to be included-"

"Lorelai." Luke sighed.

"Alright, alright. This has become a sensitive subject. No joking allowed. How awful." She rolled her eyes.

Luke and Rory shared a look. Eventually Luke said, "I read it to her."

Rory looked surprised.

"I told you, I listened to the audio-book. My personal audio-book. If you can't get Meryl Streep or Jim Dale to do the audio-book, Luke should be definitely be on your list. His voice adds a lot the characters."

"Especially to Duke."

Lorelai smiled and repeated Luke's words, "Especially to Duke."

"Meryl?" Rory asked.

"Whatever she touches turns to gold. In her case into an Oscar or whatever the audio-book equivalent is." Lorelai said.

"The Audie Award. She hasn't won that yet, she got nominated for a Grammy for one of her audio-books though." Rory said as she read the information from her phone. She was quick at googeling random knowledge like this.

"Not bad." Lorelai was impressed.

"So, you read it together?" Rory brought the conversation back to business.

"Yes, at night. One chapter before sleep. These lifetime-movies have to wait a little longer."

"It's a better way to get some peaceful sleep than these ridiculous movies." Luke smirked at Lorelai again.

"Guys, please, I don't want to know that you made out after reading my book."

"Oh right, we would just turn to make out after we read a chapter in which you'd portray my awful relationship with my mother. Rory, get a grip of yourself." Lorelai said, but added with a humming voice, "However, after chapter-"

"Ugh, stop! I don't want to hear this." Rory placed her hands over her ears.

"Luke, hon, please back me up here. We did _not_ make out after the chapter Luke first was introduced. And we certainly did not make out after the chapter we first got together. Right?"

"Jeez, Lorelai, please." Luke grimaced.

"What? We did not make out, or don't you recall what happened afterwards?"

Luke knew the best way to make his wife stop was to ignore her. He turned to Rory and said, "We never knew you felt about us as a couple like this. You protecting us, which is sweet. I was very touched. We both were."

"You guys, are my rocks." Rory admitted.

"And we'll always be, no matter what." Luke said.

"Yeah?" Rory looked for reassurance with her mother.

"Sure kid." She smiles. "Let's talk about Luke's character for a moment. I get why you want to change names, anonymity and stuff, but Duke is all you could come up with?"

"So?"

"You changed only the initial letter. You did not put much thought into it."

"You called him that for a month after first meeting him. I thought you'd enjoy this."

"I was just expecting a little more."

"Like Aragorn?"

"For example."

"Enough with the Viggo Mortensen comparison. I can't hear them anymore." Luke said.

"You are fine with Duke, right, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely. You can name me Mickey Mouse and I'll still be fine."

Lorelai frowns. "You're more like a Donald."

Luke looked upset towards her.

"Donald Duck, not _that_ Donald."

Rory laughed. "Donald Duck, that's true. He can act like him. Whenever Taylor come up with something new, Luke instantly switches to Donald-mode."

"Does this make you Daisy?" Luke asked.

"Daisies are my favorite flowers." Lorelai stated.

"That's a yes?" Luke said.

"There's worse things to be compared to." Lorelai shrugged.

"I won't change your name to Daisy." Rory said.

"Why not?"

Rory ignored her mother and added, "I'm definitely keeping Duke though."

"Really? You destroy the perfect same identical initials Luke and I share and change it to L and D? What kind of combination is that? I will look very odd in a heart-doodle."

"Hey!"

Just then Lorelai realized what her husband's initials were. "Oh, sorry, hon."

"Is that the reason you didn't take Luke's name?" Rory asked.

"No… kind of… I was a Gilmore way too long, I can't shake it off anymore."

"There's always hyphenating." Rory suggested.

"We'll discuss it again when we renew our vows in the future."

"I won't go through one of these extravaganzas you call a wedding party ever again." Luke stated, while he took another bite of the food in front of him.

"Oh, Luke, admit it, you loved it. Miss Patty and Babette pinching your butt at any possible time. All the dances we shared to keep you safe from them and their hands. Remember your face when Petal crashed the salad buffet and you couldn't eat any healthy stuff except for the strawberries in one of the many beautiful cakes Sookie made. And then there was this red face and your clumsy try to keep up with your flash-mob after I changed the song. And there was Taylor who was still able to boss you around and make you crazy on your wedding day. And to top it all off, you had seats in the first row to encounter Lane and Mrs. Kim teaming-up to discipline the twins."

"That was awful. I had to protect those two from their crazy mother and grandmother. Boys gotta have some fun." Luke said.

"Fireworks at the age of 9?" Lorelai's tone was as accusing as Lane and Mrs. Kim's.

"It's what boys do, but how could you know?" Luke retorted.

"Whatever. … Seriously, I can't believe you wouldn't marry me again."

"What for?"

Lorelai was stunned. "Wow, I feel loved."

"Finish your peas. I made them with love for you." Luke pointed with his fork to her plate.

"Guys, can we talk about the book again? Did you enjoy it, Mom? What are your thoughts?"

"Compared to what we usually read as a good-night-story, I'd say this is better than 'He Came with the Couch', but not as good as  
Alan's Big, Scary Teeth'." Lorelai tried to joke herself out this conversation.

"There are no books like these."

"How would you know? You're no kids' books expert."

"And _you are_? I buy books for Paris' kids and Lane's all the time."

"And Luke and I are the ones to read them to Steve and Kwan."

"Anyway, this is not the point of this discussion."

"Rory, sweetie, what do you expect me to say? It's my story written by my daughter and it was read to me by my husband. It involves the two people who matter the most to me in this world. It's overwhelming. A lot to take in. And I can't say I like the thought of it getting published. I hate it."

Lorelai paused and watched Rory getting uncomfortable in her seat. Before Rory could say anything, Lorelai continued, "Nevertheless, it was written well. I laughed at points, I cried at others, but it's my story, so I couldn't be objective. I'm biased. I won't give you advice how to portray a certain scene, it's your perspective on the events, your take. If you interpret certain issues differently, then I have to live with this. It's your right as a person and as an author to take liberties. And, man, have you taken liberties."

"I-" Rory tried to argue back.

"I don't want to hear any of your explanations or apologies. It's fine. You wrote it the way you wrote it. You had to write the story, you told me that. I read it and I won't sue you. My mother on the other hand."

"She won't." Rory said.

"No?"

"I talked a lot to her while writing the book. I had to hear her side of the story."

"Oh, that explains the liberties you have taken in your portrayal" Lorelai tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Luke noticed the sudden seriousness of the conversation when Rory didn't answer her mother right away. They looked at each other with concern. He felt like they need space to discuss this properly. "Shall I leave you two alone?"

"No!" Both Lorelai and Rory said.

Lorelai spoke up again, "Rory, I don't agree with all you wrote. In fact, I complained and corrected a lot, but I can live with the changes you made."

"What did you complain about? Nothing's set in stone. I can change everything. I want you to be happy with the outcome."

"I'll never be a hundred percent happy with the outcome since I don't want a book like this to be published."

"Under that circumstances, I want to change the things you disagree with even more."

"I don't want you to change any of it."

"Giving it people to read is all about wanting to have some input. I'll give it to Grandma and Lane too. April already has requested a copy."

"She'll find all the grammar mistakes." Luke interjected.

"She has to. There's no way I'm giving a copy to Paris before someone has proof-read it." Rory said.

"You will get input from all these people, but not from me." Lorelai said.

"But you're the most important one. You're the source. Your half of what this book is made of."

Lorelai shook her head. "You won't get more than my approval and that is quite a lot."

"Mom."

"That's my final say about this." Lorelai then looked at her plate again. Eating diner wasn't as important as it usually was.

"OK." Rory agreed and continued eating properly as well.

They ate in silence, commenting on the food with a few words. It was Luke who fought the silence. "I have one thing I might want to discuss with you about the book."

"Yes? What is it? I'm open for anything." Rory looked up.

"You included April in this."

"I have her permission. We even had an extended debate where to change her name to May or June."

"Obviously. You had to keep a month's name." Lorelai interjected.

"Exactly, we decided on July, well Jules, to spice it up a little."

Luke put his fork and knife down. He brought one of his hands back to his neck to rub it nervously. "It's not exactly my best moment, I'm not proud of how things turned out, so why would you include that? Does it add anything to your story with your mother? I don't want this to be like a book of everything that happened."

"It's in it because it changed the dynamic. All of our dynamics. Mom was suddenly playing the Mom-card. You're the kid, you have no clue, so stay out of my business. But I was 21, not a kid anymore."

"You're always be a kid to your Mom and me." Luke frowned.

"I know. But suddenly she was not acting like my best friend anymore. She changed our relationship for that part of her life and it confused me. I wanted to help. April's arrival changed you and her. And in the end, it changed you and me as well. You were the father-figure in my life. You said it yourself, I'm a little bit yours. And suddenly you were a real father to someone. A girl who was just as smart as me, but younger. I was replaced by a younger model."

"Rory, you and April cannot compare, neither of you can replace the other. You know that."

"I know that _now_ , but I didn't then. All I knew was my step-father-to-be who gave me his mother's pearls for my birthday didn't bother to introduce me or my Mom to his long lost daughter. My world wasn't the same anymore after this, things were shaken up. It wasn't right anymore. Home had changed. There was no safety-net back in Stars Hollow anymore. The safety-net with my Mom and her fiancé bickering over coffee and burgers. When I got home, I had to pick up pieces of a damaged relationship, of damaged trust. I thought I'd never have to do that again. It was supposed to stick."

Luke watched as Rory worked herself up over this even though it was 10 years ago. They never had serious conversation about this. He had loads of talks with Lorelai about this, but he had never once talked about it to Rory. Reading her opinion about it a decade later made him still uncomfortable. He was short of words to respond to this. However, Rory as the writer of the family had more words to say when the others were incapable of doing so, "That's why it had to be in the book. It changed a lot for me and Mom and our lives. Anything else you don't like about the portrayal?"

"No, I get it now. It has to be in it. And when April gives her blessings, you have mine too." Luke said.

Rory's phone buzzed and picked it up to check who was messaging her. "Sorry, guys, I have to make a call. We'll get to this later."

"No problem." Luke said and watched Rory slip out of the room, dialing a number on her phone. He sighed. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No, it was fine." Lorelai tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're OK?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Lorelai." He reached out for her shoulder.

"It was OK how I handled it. Right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nodded.

"Is there any way to make you feel better?"

"Can I abandon the peas?"

"Tonight only." Luke smiled.

"Thanks, you're definitely nominated for a hubby-award. Category "best spouse of the year" will be presented by the one and only, ever perfect, ever lovely-"

Luke cut her off by pecking her lips. "I don't need a hubby-award."

"You deserve it. You deal with me at my crazy, you made me realize that even though I hate the idea of this book that I can live with it. I won't ever read it on my own or I won't read it ever again in general, but you made me understand my daughter. You're my better half."

"But you're my better half, how's that gonna work?"

"Maybe April or Rory can explain this to us the next time they stay both over with us. They are more intelligent than we are."

"I'm sure they can." He smiled at her.

"At least, we share an opinion about this."

"Does it still bother you I read the book?"

"No, it was good you read it. You made me read it too. I had to read it one way or the other, and I actually liked it that way. We should do the reading out loud more often. Like i said, you have an awfully pleasant reading voice."

"Watch it. People might think you're flirting with me."

"I may be." Lorelai pressed her lips together.

Luke jerked his head slightly and Lorelai knew the gesture well enough. She leaned in, a smile across her face, the lips not longer pressed tightly together. She melted against his lips and forgot about the disagreement she had about the book. Her story would be soon out in the world, but as long as she had her daughter and her husband, she'd manage.

THE END

* * *

 _I have - just like Lorelai in this - conflicted feelings about the book and I think it won't be a success at all. I think Rory's just writing it to get a grip on her life again. I hope it will help her find her way back to journalism, political journalism, she always intended to be the next Christiane Amanpour and now she's writing a biography about herself? Like, no... I think Rory doesn't realize that yet, but Paris will knock some sense into her. She's her angry, but very honest friend. She'll point out the reality to her. #teamparisalltheway_

 _I very much hope I stayed somewhat in character with this. I had such a blast looking up all the pop-cultural references and the mental image of Lorelai and Luke in bed together, him reading out the book, crossed my mind instantly after finishing "Fall". I had to write it. There were not enough Lorelai and Luke domestic scenes in the revival, and there are not enough fanfics about Lorelai and Luke post-revival, it's all about Rory and the pregnancy. I chose to ignore the last four words for this story, so you can still imagine her being pregnant and dating anyone you want, but tbh I think Rory got an abortion. I didn't want to mention it because that would be a whole different story and this was supposed to be about Lorelai and Luke._

 _OK, I start to ramble, I should wrap this up and just say, thanks for reading (: Let me know if you enjoyed this and if you caught all of the references to the original series and the revival. I did my best to include it all._


End file.
